Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A vid to fanfic smut adaptation. The original vid goes by the name 'What the Robot' and was created by 'Robot Jesus', 'Vexus', 'Zone'. I like to think I put a good spin of this story of Jenny getting forced gangbanged.


**Wow, and people got onto me for my comic-to-fanfic adaptaions being pointless when a vision comic existed. A whole fucking animation exists for this one! Seriously, you can go to xvids or g6hentai and see this thing, animated, right now. There isn't much reason for reading this save for seeing the personal Sinful's take on thing, which might not be worth much to be honest. Heh, I have zero self-esteem.**

 **As previously mentioned, here is disclaimer: The idea for this comes from 'Robot Jesus', 'Vexus', 'Zone'.**

 **Furthermore, before we begin, allow me to clear something up. For the purposes of this fic, Jenny isn't just a robot, she's an android, built with human like mechanisms. Her body works like a humans, she bleeds, has reflexes and feels pain, she had actual feet and toes, and even organs within her body. Now, let us begin.**

* * *

"I'll...give you...one more chance...to leave peacefully.." Jenny panted hard. She'd expended so much energy battling the four rock monsters, on their turf no less, that she was running low. She wasn't sure how much longer she could fight against these things, they just never stopped. Even now with entire limbs broken off of their bodies, they still closed in around her.

"Why...won't you..stay down?" She questioned fearfully, backing up as they all got closer. "I guess you could say," The first said, the damage she had done to his orange skull repairing seamlessly, "When it comes to," Said the second, the chunks she had taken out of his light blue body re-forming fast, "Fighting earthlings," Said the third, his gray stone hands reappearing where Jenny had shattered them, "We rock." Finished the fourth and final of them, his brown leg re-appearing, and a massive stone cock sprouting as well.

"Aw nuts." Jenny said in exasperation as the four stone beings closed in around her, Orange, Blue, and Gray all sprouting massive stone cocks like Brown had. They were each rigid and stiff, at least four inches thick and twelves inches long. Jenny could tell what they were thinking as they closed in, and backed away from them nervously. She didn't have the energy to fly away, let alone fight them. She was powerless.

Brown and Grey grabbed Jenny's arms, holding her up as Orange approached her, cracking his knuckles, "Since you went ahead and ruined our favorite hot spot, it only seems fair that we get to ruin this!" He said with a grin, pushing Jenny down so she was on her back on a large, flat piece of stone. He forced her legs open, making Jenny's face burned in embarrassment with a dark blue blush.

Not wanting to lose her virginity to these rock monsters, and knowing that physical force wouldn't be a possibility anymore, she attempted to talk her way out of the situation, "Y-you wouldn't like my body," Jenny said, even as Orange spread her legs wider and hiked up her metal skirt, revealing her small, as of yet untouched, even by herself, pussy, "I-it's all circuit-y and metallic."

Orange just gave her a smirk, "Oh? Well that's good, we haven't been getting our recommended daily allowance of iron!" He joked with a laugh, lining his cock up to her exposed pussy. "N-no wait, please don't, I-I-AH!" Jenny was cut off by Orange jerking his hips forward, slamming his entire length into her unprepared pussy down to the hilt.

Jenny screamed out in pain as her inner walls were spread open by the massive stone cock penetrating her violently. Orange moaned in a slightly sadistic pleasure, loving how Jenny's inexperienced pussy squeezed his cock, getting tighter around him even though he wasn't moving, a bodily response to jenny's feeble struggling against him that only made the experience even better.

Jenny cried out again as Orange began to move, pulling his cock all the way out of her before slamming in back in just as hard as before. He repeated the motion, thrusting a little harder into her tight cunt with each movement, moaning from how her pussy clamped down on him just as tightly with each entrance, only seeming to get tighter as Jenny begged him to stop. "Ow! OW! P-please st-stop!" Jenny begged as he pumped into her hard.

Orange grunted, picking up the pace as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. Jenny cried out louder in pain as her small hole was stretched more and more by the golem's massive cock slamming into her, and she screamed when she felt him cum into her, flooding her insides with hot spunk before pulling out to shoot in onto her body as well.

Jenny panted, feeling the pain radiating from her body. It hurt, sure, but it was at least over with now. Or at least, that was the hopeful thought that she held for all of two seconds before seeing that Orange's cock was not only still stiff, he barely seemed to have lost any energy at all. He lined back up to her as her jaw dropped, "Again? You can't be serio-AH!" She cried out, Orange having lifted her legs up over his shoulder for more leverage and thrust in hard, pushing his cock in deeper than he had been able to before.

This deeper penetration made Jenny open her mouth wide to cry out, which Grey took advantage of. He grabbed her head quickly, lining his cock up and thrusting into her wide open mouth. Jenny gagged, trying to make the words, 'I can't breath!' but only succeeding in vibrating the gray stone monster's cock, which made him moan, more determined now to fuck her throat than when he had started. In truth, she didn't need to breath, but she had gotten so used to doing so, that sudden;y having her airway cut off was jarring.

The two golems held her down, thrusting into her two warm holes hard. They were out of sync at first, but after a few minutes of thrusting into her together, they began moving in rhythm, Orange's thrusting pushing Gray's cock deeper into Jenny's throat, and Gray's thrusting pushing Orange's cock deeper into Jenny's pussy. Jenny squirmed and gagged against the two stone men fucking her on either side, but if there hadn't been anything she could do before, there certainly wasn't now.

Jenny heard the two of them moaning louder as their thrusting sped up, warning her that they were both about to cum, not that the warning allowed her to do anything. Both came as deeply into her as they could before pulling out. Jenny sat up, coughing and sputtering, causing Gray's cum to drip down over her metallic body, which revolted her to no end, "Ew..." She said meekly as the other two stone men drew closer.

"Pile on!" Brown shouted, all four stone bots jumping Jenny at once. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Jenny retaliated, but her struggling amounted to nothing more than that as they surrounded her. They pulled her off of the slap she was on, pulling her down onto Blue's cock, which impaled her pussy hard as her wrists were grabbed and brought to Gray and Orange's cocks, Brown thrusting into her mouth.

Brown placed one hand on Jenny's head, guider her up and down the length of his cock as Blue fucked her from below, pulling her hips down as he thrust up into her. Having more or less given in to her temporary role as rock monster concubine, Jenny gripped Gray and Orange's cocks with her small fingers and began to jerk them off towards her face as she sucked Brown off and rode Blue.

Jenny was shocked by how incredibly hard their cocks were. She knew these creatures were made of stone, but even still. They all moaned in pleasure from her, her mouth and throat feeling great around Brown's cock, her fingers gripping Orange and Gray tightly, and her pussy feeling incredible to Blue. This made Jenny blush deeply again as they fucked her together, gradually getting rougher until they all came, painting her face white with cum and filling her pussy with even more seed.

Jenny fell forward as they all pulled out of her, coughing hard from the amount of seed she had been forced to swallow. So focused was she on clearing her throat, that she didn't notice that she had landed with her face to the ground and her ass raised up to the air until Orange came up behind her, his tip poking menacingly against the entrance to her other, still virgin, much tighter hole.

"W-what!?" Jenny questioned as she felt him line himself up and grip her hips, "N-no, not there! I-I just can't! Please!" She begged, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears, and Orange thrust forward powerfully, slamming his massive cock into her asshole, making her scream in pain. Orange moaned loudly, loving how her asshole squeezed his cock like a vice grip. He thrust harder, trying to hilt himself inside of Jenny's anus as the robotic girl slumped, her mind going into a haze.

She only remembered snippets of what happened over the next several hours, though she had no doubt in her mind that she had been fucked at least once in all holes by all fours of the rock monsters. At the very least, she knew that she had been fucked enough to have been turned off of the taste of cum and the feeling of being fucked for quite awhile.

Jenny remembered being upside down, Gray holding her legs open as Brown fingered her pussy. He started with just one finger, then gradually added more and more until he was fisting her in both holes, grinding his cock against her back and cumming from how much she struggled and squeezed around his fists, his cum dripping down her back to the back of her head.

She remembered being in the sitting position, being forced to hold her own legs up almost over her own head so that Blue could get a better position to fuck her in. She couldn't go without admitting that she had started to feel a little pleasure from it by that point, but that was probably do to her body having simply given in by that point, and just because her body liked it, didn't mean that she herself did.

She remembered being held down in Orange's lap, his cock entirely hilted inside of her ass as Gray absorbed more minerals from the surrounding area to enlarge his cock. His cock grew so large in fact, that even though he had bottomed out shortly after thrusting into Jenny, there were still at least five inches of his cock not inside of her. Jenny had been ordered to jerk off his shaft until they had both cum into her holes together, and if it didn't happen in unison, it didn't count and they would keep going.

She remembered being held with her hands behind her back, Brown squeezing her hands together and thrusting between them, essentially raping her hands while Blue and Orange thrust their cocks against the length of her feet. While watching this, Gray stroked his own cock, enjoying the sight, as well as the look of submission and revulsion of Jenny's face, which he covered with cum in only a few minutes.

She remembered being held down on the ground on her stomach with her hips in the air, Gray vigorously licking her pussy and ass, occasionally pushing it inside one of the two holes for a few minutes while Jenny stroked Brown's cock off over her head, licking, kissing, and sucking at his hard stone balls until he groaned and fired several thick ropes of cum into her hair.

And Jenny was able to remember the moment that had pushed her body over the limit. She had been on top of Orange, who was thrusting his cock hard up into her pussy as Gray fucked her ass. They were fucking her together at a good, steady pace as she jerked off Blue and Brown. Blue and Brown had cum first, coating Jenny's body even further as Gray and Orange continued to rail her. Their constant, rough, fucking finally forced Jenny's body to cum, and she let out a high pitched scream of forced pleasure as she did.

Said scream seemed to hit just the perfect frequency however, as the sound of it blasted all four golems apart. They would be able to re-assemble themselves sure, but they had been so completely broken to pieces, that by the time they had managed to reform their bodies, Jenny was long gone, having been found and rescued by Skyway Patrol.

* * *

"Oh Jenny~" Sheldon moaned. It had taken a lot to get the security tape recordings of Jenny getting gang-raped by the rock monsters, but it had been worth every penny, and watching them felt even better with a pair of warm, metallic lips wrapped around his stiff seven inch cock and sucking him to nirvana while a pair of skilled metallic hands massaged his balls, as he could pretend that it was Jenny herself working him over.

"Sheldon." Vega pouted, momentarily lifting her mouth from his cock. She knew that he had a massive thing for Jenny, and she had even agreed to let him watch those videos he had found of her while she pleased him, but she would have appreciated it if he would at least pretend to not be fantasizing about Jenny doing it instead of her.

Sheldon's response was to put a hand on her head and force it forward, back down onto his cock. he moaned again as his length was enveloped by her warm, metallic mouth, which was only still for a second or two before it continued to suck and bob its head. As much as she disliked the way he treated her, his cum tasted too good for her to let go to waste, and she continued to diligently suck him off until earning a nice, warm, load of delicious cum in her eager mouth.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the Sinful Nature take on Rock and a Hard Place, formerly known as What in the Robot. So what do you think? Did I do it justice? Or was this a massive waste of time for everyone involved? Let me know in the reviews, and let me know if you have any comics or other existing smuts you would want to see adapted to fanfic form.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
